<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tera: The Destructive Sentinel by PrincessRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285043">Tera: The Destructive Sentinel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose'>PrincessRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scarlet Blade (Video Game), TERA (Video Game), 블레이드 앤 소울 | Blade and Soul (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futanari, Harem, Multi, Pregnancy, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world of Earthen Realm comes to an end, Poharan, the admiral of E. Fleet Supply Chain, decides to create a clone called an Arkana dubbed Jiwan Poharan Sokyun. Now Jiwan Poharan Sokyun is missing, but where did she go? Will she ever find a way back, and if she does, will she want to return? This is the story of the Arkana named Jiwan Poharan Sokyun and the adventures and things she gets into along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Elins, Original Female Character/Faeries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Confusing Dreams</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>E. Fleet Supply Chain Archives<br/>Admiral Poharan<br/>Diary #1</em>
</p><p>In this day and age, it was a time where martial artists paved the way, and corruption spread through the Earthen Realm from dark chi, leaving fiends and monsters in its wake.</p><p>However, hope was not lost as there was people that can fight against the darkness. They called these people the four guardians.</p><p>I was only a young girl at the age of four, but one night when I was sleeping, I got the strangest of dreams. It was about the death of Jiwan, the Righteous Blade, one of the four guardians, but everyone already knows that. So why was I having these dreams anyway? It doesn't make any sense to me.</p><p>
  <b>Daydreams</b>
</p><p>
  <em>E. Fleet Supply Chain Archives<br/>Admiral Poharan<br/>Diary #2</em>
</p><p>It had been two years since I last wrote in my diary, but I had another dream again today. It happened during the day, so was it really a dream? Maybe I'm starting to daydream? Why am I having these daydreams anyway? The daydream was about Jinsoyun being alive and Hong Sokyun, the Earthbreaker, one of the four guardians, and the Hongmoon School dying, but that can't be right, can it? Surely everything will be fine, I hope. The world needs the four guardians, after all.</p><p>
  <strong>The Coming of The Apocalypse</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>E. Fleet Supply Chain Archives<br/>Admiral Poharan<br/>Diary #3</em>
</p><p>Since the last time I wrote in my diary, two years have passed, and I'm now eight years old, but I have been getting more dreams… daydreams… nightmares frequently? I'm not sure what they are anymore, but I wish I weren't getting them. Why am I the one that is getting them? Why can't they leave me be? I have been getting visions or nightmares of things that are starting to come true, and I'm scared. Very scared. Factions are fighting among each other over resources and soul stones. People are dying left and right. The worst is what I saw in my vision… no, that's not correct… more like in my nightmare. I saw the collision of divine chi and dark chi slamming against each other and the world coming to an end. Is there no hope for our races? If things that I see are starting to come true, then what about the previous vision or nightmare? Something needs to be done about this and soon. My Grandpa Hae Mujin is becoming worried since I've been spacing out more frequently, not to mention my startling screams that have everyone on edge.</p><p>I got a few unsuspecting and surprising visitors today in the least likely of places. Hong Sokyun, Jiwan's spirit, and two strange cloaked strangers came to the E.Fleet Supply Chain. One of the strange cloaked stranges was wrapped in all white while the other stranger was wrapped in black, but they didn't seem to have a face. I found out that one of the strange beings was a Divine being from the Divine Realm, and the other was a Nightmare being from the Nightmare Realm. I didn't even know that there was a Nightmare Realm. They asked me a few questions that made me a little scared to answer, but it appeared they didn't need me to answer as they already knew the answer. Hong, Jiwan, and the two beings gave some of their Divine and Nightmare chi to me in the form of an orb before they left just as quickly as they came.</p><p>My grandpa was there when they came, so he heard everything that was said or not said. He asked me what I was planning to do, but I couldn't give him a straight answer because I didn't know what I was supposed to do.</p><p>
  <strong>Preservation</strong>
</p><p><em>E. Fleet Supply Chain Archives<br/>Admiral Poharan<br/></em> <em>Ark Project # 1 </em></p><p>It has been a while since I last wrote in a diary, and I'm now ten years old, but today I'm not writing in my diary. A lot has happened over the last two years. At first, my grandpa continued to pester me about what I was going to do, but I couldn't really give him much as I didn't know myself. All I knew was that we needed to preserve our races. The problem was I didn't know how I was going to do that, and when I told my grampa, he apparently didn't know either. Thankfully my visions became an asset this time, and one night when I was sleeping, I got a vision of what I should do. I decided to start the Ark Project.</p><p>The Ark Project is a time-delayed, fully-automated cloning facility. That way, when things ended, we would have some way to preserve our races. However, there was much that needed to be done and resources that was to be needed. I told my grandpa what I was planing, and he supported me all the way before he rounded up all the Blackram members for a meeting and revealed everything to them. Some was skeptical about believing me, but after my grandpa showed them proof, they was supportive. I am not proud of myself, but the Blackram and I started fighting the others. No one really knew my motives for instigating a fight, but at least it was for a good cause. Most believed we was the bad guys, not that I mind, but that wasn't my true intention at all.</p><p>Construction for the Ark began, but it was imperative that the Ark never be found. We didn't want anyone coming to the wrong conclusion or be scared with what they find out, and mortals have proven frighteningly efficient at tracking down and finding information. With this in mind, every aspect of the Ark had to be designed to prevent its discovery. There will be no living caretakers and no active machinery beyond the absolute essentials. It will remain hidden, inoperative, and undetectable. Dormant, miles beneath the surface, until the world is ready for our return.</p><p>
  <strong>The Arkana</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>E. Fleet Supply Chain Archives<br/>Admiral Poharan</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ark Project # 2</em>
</p><p>The construction of the Ark Project is coming along nicely, but we ran into a problem. There was only enough resources for the Ark to create one clone. How was they going to repopulate? It never occurred to me that we would run into this problem, but it can't be helped. This is all that we can do to preserve our races. I just hope that it is enough.</p><p>I knew that if I was going to do this, it had to be something different from ourselves while also similar. To survive, it would need more than just weapons. It would need to be a champion to wield them. I call it the Arkana. It is a genetically engineered, technologically-augmented, walking cloning factory, super-martial artist, super-solider, and the best chance at its own survival. We'd need strength, agility, and speed, yes - but also adaptability. The Arkana will have to protect themself from anyone and anything that may threaten their survival. I decided to use myself in the cloning process, and surprisingly I got a visit from Hong and Jiwan. They never asked me anything this time, but they did supply me with the required resources to continue the cloning procedure.</p><p>
  <strong>Birth</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>E. Fleet Supply Chain Archives<br/>Admiral Poharan</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ark Project # 3, 2 years before the end</em>
</p><p>The clone for the Arkana has been born. I feel like a mother, as ironic as that is since I'm only twelve years old. I used my body, and the resources gathered to help create the clone, but it is only an egg. There is not much we can do now except wait. We have no idea what the outcome will be with the Arkana, and it will most likely be finished after the world ends. With this in mind, I decided to create the Ark to finish the process of creating the Arkana in our absence. Still, I'm a bit worried that we could only create one because there will be no way for it to repopulate the world. This will probably be the last time I'll write, but I hope that the future the Arkana makes is a better place. I'm a little sad for the Arkana because she will be the only one, but there is no time left to create another. I hope the Arkana has a long-lasting life.</p><p>
  <strong>Sentinel</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>E. Fleet Supply Chain Ark Archives<br/>AI Poharan</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ark Project # 4, End of the world</em>
</p><p>The human beings was completely whipped out when dark chi and light chi collided, creating a desolate world with no living beings. I, the AI Poharan, has taken over as the creation for the Arkana in their absence and dubbed it the Sentinel with the name Jiwan Poharan Sokyun, a Lyn girl. As Jiwan Poharan Sokyun grew, she was altered, augmented, oiled, and molded into a living breeding weapon. In addition to her modified genetics, Jiwan Poharan Sokyun is equipped with a variety of synthetic enhancements. Communications uplinks, and skeletal plating was just the beginning. A complex network of neural implants allows her to command her Mech at the speed of thought. Subconscious military and martial AI and training programs grant her more battle experience than most veterans or Guardians - and that's before she ever awakens. An update to her emotional state allows for better suitability, and an increase in pheromones allows for better reproduction.</p><p>
  <strong>Disappearance</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>E. Fleet Supply Chain Ark Archives<br/>AI Poharan</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ark Project # 5, End of the world</em>
</p><p>Today is not the best day in the world, but then again, I could say it wasn't for the humans when the Earthen Realm became void of life. Still, today Jiwan Poharan Sokyun, her Mech, the Kumari, and her weapons mysteriously vanished without a trance, and as much as I try to contact her, I don't seem to be getting through. Wherever she may be, I hope that she found a place where she can bring her races back… zzzzz… shutting down.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN: </strong>Here is the prologue for my new story Tera: The Destructive Sentinel. I do hope you like it. Yes, I know it's quite short, but I couldn't find a way to make it longer, or I'd start to get into the story. The prologue was more like a documented writing of things that occurred and happened over ten years. Yes, I destroyed the Earthen Realm, but it couldn't be helped, or there wouldn't be a story. There will be more information about Jiwan Poharan Sokyun in the next part of the story, and it will be a bit longer than this one as I'll try to reach my goal of 4k words.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Blade and Soul, Scarlet Blade, Tera, any of the music, or any NPC characters, but I do own my own OC character.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another Elin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last time, Jiwan Poharan Sokyun, an Arkana was created when the world called Earthen Realm was on the verge of destruction. Now Jiwan Poharan Sokyun is missing, but where did she go? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago, two titans named Shara and Arun once belonged to a different realm devasted by war and endless strife. They chose to escape that unknown realm to create a new life alongside each other.</p><p>Once leaving their old realm filled with war and hatred, they created a new realm. Shara flew up into the sky and illuminated it fully in white. She flew down and fell asleep alongside Arun. Together, they dreamed of a world of peace and beauty. Their tears created the sea, their breaths became the wind, their thoughts became creatures and plants, and their bodies became the continent. In addition, her heart became the Fountain of Shara, located in Blessing Basin, Essenia, Southern Shara. She formed into the Northern and Southern Shara continent, which is named after her. Arun also formed into a continent, Southern Arun and Northern Arun. Ever since then, the realm of the two titans was named Arborea as they are in deep sleep.</p><p>When the Titans Shara and Arun fell into a deep sleep and created Arborea, they too created the Gods. These most powerful "Original Twelve" gods were born by Shara and Arun. The Original Twelve were Karas, Zuras, Gidd, Amarun, Tithus, Elinu, Sikander, Gluda, Ur, Isren, Saleron, and Dagon. These Gods had further, less powerful generations of gods. Karas and Elinu's children were Balder, Ishara, and Lok. Zuras, Goddess of the Devas, had children with three different fathers. These children were Mystel, Velik,  Kaia, and Thulsa. Gluda, Goddess of the Vampir and Glua, had a child with an unknown father, Akasha. Saleron, the Father of Dragons, had two children, Killian and Icaruna, the latter of which would cheat death by sharing a body with her brother.</p><p>The Divine War was a conflict that erupted centuries before the Argon Invasion of Arborea. Elinu, Goddess of Generosity and creator of the Elin, died after childbirth of her children Ishara and Balder. With no help from the other gods to revive her, Karas, her husband, fled and gave no help to the other gods when the war erupted. Thulsa, son of Gidd, saw this opportunity and attacked his brothers and sisters, gaining the upper hand against them.</p><p>While Gidd's armies fought Thulsa's, Tithus, the God of Giants, tried to make peace with the other gods and attempted to end the war. Thulsa found out about Tithus' peace-making and led the rebellious gods against him. Thulsa killed Tithus, widening the War.</p><p>After Tithus' death, Balder, Elinu's son, stepped in as peacemaker. Although the War had divided many gods, both sides respected Balder, and he was entrusted with the keys to the heavenly realm, where the gods were the strongest. Balder also ripped out his eyes and threw them into the sky, which became the twin suns. However, Balder's sister, Ishara, grew jealous of Balder and convinced their older brother, Lok, to kill him and take the keys. Shakan, Balder's bodyguard, killed Lok before he could reveal where the god's power was.</p><p>While Gidd continued to war with Thulsa, Amarun, the God of the Amani, waged war on Zuras and her devan armies. Amarun faired poorly against Zuras, and the Amani were enslaved by the giants. While fighting in battle, Amarun was killed, and Kaia adopted the Amani race, and she continues to protect them. Isren, the Goddess of Peace, was also murdered by Thulsa's traitorous children, and at this time, every single god was at war. Many gods died, including Gidd by the hands of Akasha, Zuras by the hands of Gluda or Akasha, Oryin by the hands of Dagon, and Saleron was imprisoned by his son Killian, the God of Terror. Thulsa then waged war on Gluda and killed her in the largest battle of the Divine War.</p><p>After Gluda's death at the hands of Thulsa, the war began to fade. Though fighting continued, gods like Velik grew tired of the war. Velik decided to adopt the Human race after Gidd's death. After his lover, Isren, died at the hands of the gods, Sikander decided to seal away the god's power and fell into a deep sleep. The gods, almost extinct, fled and kept what little power they had left.</p><p>The first invasion of the Argons took the world by surprise. Otherworldly and powerful, the motives behind the Argon attack remain unclear. Destroying or reshaping everything in their path. They aren't interested in resources, vengeance, or any other tangible motive. The Argon War resulted in the creation of the Valkyon Federation, a coalition between all seven races in Arborea. The Federation aims to defend all of Arborea and fight back against any who would harm the world.</p><p>On the southern continent of Arun, in the province of Poporia, contained inside the trunk of a single tree surrounded by a large lake called Lake of Tears, is the capital city Pora Elinu, a place that holds a large place in the Elins' hearts. Pora Elinu stands as a tribute to the goddess and a pledge always to pursue her goals.</p><p>In the daylight, a young-looking petite girl was making her way across the bridge of Pora Elinu to Mad Jester Pass. She had brown eyes, short black hair that was cut into a bob cut with two short spiky pigtails, and was a really cute girl, but she was an unusual girl, for she had dark brown, light brown, and white squirrel ears and a matching squirrel tail that was behind her. She was an Elin, and her name was Princess Rida.</p><p>Princess Rida wore a purple, silver, and dark blue dress with gold and black trimming. The dress started at her breasts and went down to her upper thighs, which was thick for a girl her size, leaving her upper chest, shoulders, and legs bare. She wore black and silver gloves on her hands, black, gold, and white shoes on her feet, and a pair of matching purple panties.</p><p>As Princess Rida reached the other side of the bridge of Pora Elinu, she heard something crash into the ground and turned to see a large object nearby Lake of Tears that left a large crater in the ground from the impact. Princess Rida made her way over to the object and looked at it with a bit of uneasiness.</p><p>"Is this another Argon?" questioned Princess Rida.</p><p>She continued to wait for a bit to see if the object will move, but as time passed, the object remained motionless. The object was in the colors black and red, but it looked mechanical like the Argons. Princess Rida carefully made her way farther down into the crater and circled the object, waiting to see if it would react, but the object remained motionless, unlike that of the Argons.</p><p>Meanwhile, far below the depth of Lake of Tears, a young-looking petite girl that looked like a transparent Elin with blonde hair and ram tail and horns was standing at the very bottom of the Lake. Suddenly a capsule appeared in the depths of the lake where the mysterious Elin was, but she didn't seem surprised, apparently having been expecting the capsule's appearance. She made her way over to the capsule and didn't bother looking inside as she pushed the heavy capsule to the top of the lake.</p><p>While Princess Rida was preoccupied with studying the Argon-looking mechanical object, there was a splash and a shadowy whitish-blue light that shot up into the sky, catching her attention as she turned to look at it. The direction it was coming from seemed to be from Lake of Tears, and Rida made her way out of the large crater before turning to look at the lake to see a transparent capsule in the water. Princess Rida climbed into the water and made her way over to the capsule, but never bothered to look inside it as she tried to drag it out of the water. It took her a while, and with much of a struggle as the capsule was exceptionally heavy, she finally managed to get it on land near the crater.</p><p>The moment that she got the capsule on land, Princess Rida was startled when the water of Lake of Tears started to dry up, leaving only a large crater in its place. After gawking at the lake in confusion and catching her breath, Rida made her way over to the capsule and looked around for a while to figure out how to open it up. Once she found out how to open it up, Princess Rida opened the capsule and looked inside.</p><p>Princess Rida gasped. "An Elin?"</p><p>Jiwan rose from the confines of her capsule and stepped out onto land for the very first time since her creation, looking forward at Princess Rida with her head cocked sideways in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."</p><p><em>"What language is that?"</em> thought Rida, having never heard the language before.</p><p>Princess Rida looked at Jiwan with hungry eyes, looking her up and down, circling her, taking her body in, who relished at her checking her out. Jiwan was petite at the height of two feet nine inches tall, which was two feet shorter than the average Elin, but she had a deliciously fuckable body. Even as Princess Rida checked her out, she couldn't help but drool as Jiwan had an hourglass figure that can make people drool or heads turn. Even though Jiwan was petite, she was a huge girl, especially in the arms, thighs, calves, breasts, and ass. Her titties gave off an ample amount of cleavage with puffy areolas and inverted nipples that started to protrude out of her areolas, and her ass had depth, making it stick out. Jiwan's body was well-defined and toned, showing its fitness that would make any female jealous. However, Jiwan was an unusual girl, for she had fox ears, nine tails, sharp canine teeth, and walked on her forefeet. Even among Elins, a nine-tailed fox was to be respected and honored as it represents someone that is exceptionally powerful. Jiwan had golden-red eyes that shined with an otherworldly power, and her hair was butt length long and in two colors. The right side of her hair was shaggy and white while the left side of her hair was shaggy and black and blended into her fox ears like that of fur. Each of her nine tails was streaked with white and black, and she had milk chocolate brown skin that shined in the light as if she was dipped in oil, making Princess Rida lick her lips.</p><p>Jiwan wore an extremely revealing transparent white and light blue outfit the likes of that Princess Rida has never seen before. It started at the neck and went down to her just below her puffy areolas and perky nipples, leaving the center open and pushing her breasts together, going around to her back. From there, it continued from just below her puffy areolas and perky nipples and created a U shape before continuing down the core of her stomach to her pussy and around to her ass, where it disappeared from view before reappearing out of her ass crack and continuing up her back only to split where her tail is at and reconnect, continuing up her lower back before splitting into a U shape at the lower back.</p><p>Princess Rida continued to look at Jiwan, but she could smell a deliciously powerful scent that she was very familiar with coming from the girl. It was a scent that was common among Elins and Poporis called pheromones, which made her cheeks flush darkly. She was giving her own pheromones out, but Jiwan's pheromones was so strong that Princess Rida pounced on the girl, knocking her over and straddling her stomach before pulling her purple panties down, revealing her monstrous fat penis and balls. Princess Rida was not normal for a girl and was a futanari, a girl with a pussy, penis, and balls, but it was common among Elins. Her penis was long enough to gown to her knees, and her girth was half the size of her thighs, and her balls was half the size of her ass. When Princess Rida knocked her over on her back, Jiwan laid there on the ground and raised her knees with her legs parted so that her feet was in the air, revealing her extremely puffy cameltoe against her transparent clothes and paw pads on her feet. Princess Ride shoved her monstrous fat dick between the cleavage of Jiwan's titties and started moving her hips relentlessly, ramming her cock in and out of between her breasts.</p><p>"AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… FUCK THOSE TITTIES, FUCK THOSE TITTIES," moaned Rida loudly without a care of who heard her. "I'M GOING TO FUCK THE HELL OUT OF YOU AND CUM ALL OVER YOUR DELICIOUS BODY!"</p><p>"OOOOH… OOOOH… YES, YES… GIVE ME THAT DICK! BREED WITH ME!" moaned Jiwan despite the fact she didn't know what Princess Rida said or her name.</p><p>Jiwan moved her right hand to her pussy before moving the fabric to the side, revealing her pristine mountain pussy that looked like an M tightly formed together and started masturbating her pussy relentlessly.</p><p>Princess Rida didn't know what Jiwan said, nor did she care as she continued to relentlessly fuck the girl's huge titties, making them both moan in pleasure. After a minute of Princess Rida fucking her titties and Jiwan masturbating her pussy, Jiwan came squirting cum out of her pussy, getting her hand and pussy wet, and it running down her ass cheeks.</p><p>Princess Rida continued to fuck Jiwan's titties while she masturbated her pussy for two hours, making each other moan in pleasure. Over the two hours, the two worked up a great sweat that made their skin glisten in the light and drip down their body, landing on Jiwan or the ground, and Jiwan came one hundred nineteen times, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting her hand and pussy wet, and it running down her ass cheeks. Now, Princess Rida's penis was twitching between Jiwan's titties, and they both can feel it as she got closer to her release, but Jiwan was getting closer to her release too.</p><p>"MMMM… AAAAH… YES, YES… FUCK THOSE TITTIES, FUCK THOSE TITTIES!" moaned Rida as she came.</p><p>"AAAAH… OOOOH… YES, YES… GIVE ME YOUR CUM!" moaned Jiwan as she came.</p><p>Princess Rida rammed her penis between Jiwan's huge titties as she came, shooting out ropes of cum that landed on Jiwan's face, hair, and fox ears before pulling her penis out of between her titties, standing up, and backing up, letting her cum land on Jiwan's titties and stomach. At the same time, Jiwan came from her pussy for the one hundred twentieth time, squirting out cum that made her hand and pussy wet and ran down her ass cheeks. </p><p>Princess Rida and Jiwan soon came down, and Rida sat back down on Jiwan's stomach before shoving her monstrous fat cock between the cleavage of her cum covered huge titties and moving her hips relentlessly, ramming her cock in and out of between her breasts. Jiwan went back to masturbating her pussy while Princess Rida fucked her titties before raising her head so that she was looking down at her titties and opening her mouth, partially taking some of Princess Rida's dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around her penis.</p><p>"AAAAH… OOOOH… YES, YES… SUCK THAT DICK BEAUTIFUL!" moaned Rida. "MMMM… AAAAH… YOUR FOX TONGUE IS SO ROUGH!"</p><p>It was only a minute after Jiwan began masturbating and sucking Princess Rida's dick while she fucked her titties when Jiwan came, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting her hand and pussy wet, and it running down her ass cheeks. Princess Rida was enjoying her rough fox tongue on her cock very much.</p><p>Princess Rida continued to fuck Jiwan's titties while she masturbated her pussy and sucked her penis for two hours. Over the two hours, the two continued to work up a great sweat that ran down their body and dripped onto Jiwan or the ground, and Jiwan came another one hundred nineteen times, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting her hand and pussy wet, and it running down her ass cheeks. Princess Rida's penis was twitching between Jiwan's titties and in her mouth, and they both knew she was getting closer to her release, but Jiwan was getting closer to her release too.</p><p>"AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… FUCK THOSE TITTIES, SUCK MY DICK, FUCK THOSE TITTIES, SUCK MY DICK!" moaned Rida as she came.</p><p>Princess Rida rammed her penis between Jiwan's huge titties as she came, shooting cum out into her waiting mouth, filling her mouth up with her cum. At the same time, Jiwan came from her pussy for the one hundred twentieth time since they started again, squirting out cum that made her hand and pussy wet and ran down her ass cheeks. She continued to take Rida's cum in her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it but was unable to contain it all in her mouth, and some of Princess Rida's cum spilled out of the corners of her mouth, much to her excitement. Before she finished cumming, Rida pulled her penis out of Jiwan's mouth and from between her titties and stood up before backing up, letting the rest of her cum land on Jiwan's face, hair, fox hairs, titties, and stomach.</p><p>Princess Rida and Jiwan soon came down, and Rida back up away from Jiwan and took her clothes off, leaving her bare naked to the eyes, looking at her with want. Jiwan got up and turned around before she got down on her hands and knees, lowing her chest down to the ground and raising her nine tails, partially revealing her ass cheeks that was so fat they hid her pussy from view. Princess Rida pounced on her and pushed her chest against her back before humping her, pushing her cock in and out of between Jiwan's ass cheeks until she found the right hole and rammed her dick inside her pussy, tearing through her hymen and going balls deep before moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her huge fat penis in and out of Jiwan's pussy.</p><p>"AAAAH… FUCK, YES, YES… A PUSSY!" moaned Rida. "YOU HAVE SUCH A WONDERFUL PUSSY! TO THINK YOU CAN TAKE SUCH A MONSTROUS COCK!"</p><p>Princess Rida was literally fucking Jiwan into the ground, making her huge balls smack her in the ass and thighs, who was enjoying it very much, looking forward with her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled up in her head. There was pain at the start for a few seconds, but the amount of pleasure that Jiwan was receiving overshadowed the amount of pain that she received.</p><p>"MMMM… OOOH… YES, YES… YOUR PUSSY IS SO AMAZING! IT'S SO TIGHT AND WET! IT'S CLENCHING MY DICK SO HARD!" moaned Rida. "OH, YES, CUM FROM MY MONSTROUS COCK FUCKING YOUR PUSSY!"</p><p>It had been one minute, and Princess Rida felt Jiwan cum, squirting out cum from her pussy, coating her penis and ball, and getting it on her pussy, ass, and it running down her inner thighs. Princess Rida was excited to see Jiwan cum quickly from her fucking her with her huge fat penis.</p><p>Princess Rida continued to hammer Jiwan's pussy, pushing her into the ground and making her huge balls smack her in the ass and thighs for two hours. Over the two hours, the two worked up a great sweat again that ran down their body and dripped onto Jiwan or the ground. In those two hours, Jiwan came another one hundred nineteen times, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating Princess Rida's penis, balls, her pussy, her ass, and it running down her inner thighs. Now, Princess Rida was getting closer, and they both knew that as her penis pulsed and twitched inside Jiwan's pussy, but Jiwan was also getting closer to her release.</p><p>"AAAH… YES, YES… FUCK THAT PUSSY, FUCK THAT PUSSY!" moaned Rida. "I'M GOING TO CUM… AAAAH."</p><p>Princess Rida rammed her penis inside Jiwan's pussy as she came, filling her pussy up with her cum. At the same time, Jiwan came from her pussy for the one hundred twentieth time since they started, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating Princess Rida's penis, balls, her pussy, her ass, and it running down her inner thighs. Princess Rida continued to fill up Jiwan's pussy, making her belly expand until her cum sprayed out of her pussy. She pulled her dick out of Jiwan, letting the extra cum drip out of her pussy, and shot the rest of her cum on Jiwan's backside and tails.</p><p>Princess Rida and Jiwan soon came down, and Rida climbed off of Jiwan before she went around her. She climbed back on top of Jiwan backward and started humping her until her cock went in Jiwan's mouth and started moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her huge fat penis in and out of Jiwan's mouth. Princess Rida continued to fuck her mouth until she came two hours later, shooting cum out of her penis into Jiwan's mouth, filling her mouth up with her cum until it spilled out of the corners of her mouth and pulled her dick out, shooting the rest of her cum on Jiwan's body. Over this time, Jiwan came another one hundred twenty times, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting her pussy wet and it running down her thighs.</p><p>When Princess Rida came down, she climbed off of Jiwan, who laid down on the ground on her stomach, and made her way around her. She pounced on the girl with her chest against her back before humping her, pushing her cock in and out of between Jiwan's ass cheeks until she found the right hole and rammed her dick inside her pussy, going balls deep before moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her huge fat penis in and out of Jiwan's pussy. Princess Rida continued to fuck Jiwan's pussy, hammering the girl into the ground, making her huge balls smack her in the ass and thighs until she came two hours later, shooting cum out of her penis into Jiwan's pussy, filling her pussy up with her cum. In those two hours, Jiwan came another one hundred twenty times, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating Princess Rida's penis, balls, her pussy, her ass, and it running down her inner thighs.</p><p>Princess Rida and Jiwan soon came down, and Rida climbed off of Jiwan before she went around her. She climbed back on top of Jiwan backward and started humping her until her cock went in her mouth and started moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her penis in and out of Jiwan's mouth. Princess Rida continued to fuck her mouth until she came two hours later, shooting cum out of her penis into Jiwan's waiting mouth, filling her mouth up with her cum until it spilled out of the corners of her mouth and pulled her dick out, shooting the rest of her cum on Jiwan's body. Over this time, Jiwan came another one hundred twenty times, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting her pussy wet and it running down her thighs.</p><p>Once Princess Rida came down, she climbed off of Jiwan and stumbled backward unsteady, falling on her butt and laying down, but her penis was still twitching with want. Jiwan got up and pounced on her before impaling herself on Rida's penis and bouncing up and down, riding her cock, making her titties bounce, much to Princess Rida's excitement and pleasure. She continued to ride Princess Rida's cock until she came two hours later, shooting cum out of her penis into Jiwan's pussy, filling her pussy up with her cum. In those two hours, Jiwan came another one hundred twenty times, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating Princess Rida's penis, balls, her pussy, and it leaking onto Princess Rida. </p><p>Princess Rida and Jiwan soon came down, and Jiwan pulled Rida's dick out of her pussy before climbing off of her and backing up. She leaned her head down and took Rida's dick into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down hungrily, tasting her cock and her cum, stopping only momentarily to circle her tongue around her dick and lick up and down her penis and balls before taking her back into her mouth. Jiwan continued to suck Princess Rida's penis until she came two hours later, shooting cum out of her dick into Jiwan's waiting mouth, filling her mouth up with her cum until it spilled out of the corners of her mouth and let her dick out of her mouth, letting the rest of her cum shoot onto her face, much to Princess Rida's excitement. In those two hours, Jiwan came another one hundred twenty times, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting her pussy wet and it running down her thighs.</p><p>When Princess Rida and Jiwan came down, Jiwan backed up away from Princess Rida and turned around before lowering her chest to the ground and raising her nine tails, partially revealing her huge ass cheeks that hid her pussy from view. Princess Rida got up unsteadily and pounced on the girl, pushing her chest against her back and humping her, pushing her cock in and out of between Jiwan's ass cheeks until she found the right hole and rammed her dick inside her ass, spreading her ass hole and going balls deep before moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her huge fat penis in and out of Jiwan's ass and hammering the girl into the ground. Princess Rida continued to fuck Jiwan's ass until she came two hours later, shooting cum out of her cock into Jiwan's ass, filling her ass up with her cum until it sprayed out of her ass and pulled her penis out of her ass, letting the rest of her cum shoot on her backside and tails. In those two hours, Jiwan came another one hundred twenty times, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting her pussy wet and it running down her thighs.</p><p>Princess Rida and Jiwan soon came down, and Jiwan laid down on the ground on her stomach. Princess Rida followed her as she laid down on top of her and started humping her, pushing her cock in and out of between Jiwan's ass cheeks until she found the right hole and rammed her penis into her ass, spreading her ass hole and going balls deep before moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her huge fat penis in and out of Jiwan's ass and hammering the girl into the ground. Princess Rida continued to fuck Jiwan's ass until she came two hours later, shooting cum out of her dick into Jiwan's ass, filling her ass up with her cum until it sprayed out of her ass and pulled her penis out of her ass, shooting the rest of her cum on her backside and tails. In the two hours, Jiwan came another one hundred twenty times, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting her pussy wet, ass wet, and it running down her thighs.</p><p>When Princess Rida and Jiwan came down, Princess Rida climbed off of Jiwan and stumbled backward unsteady, falling on her butt and laying down, but her penis was still twitching with want. Jiwan got up and pounced on her before impaling her ass on Rida's penis and bouncing up and down, riding her cock, making her titties bounce, much to Princess Rida's excitement and pleasure. She continued to ride Princess Rida's cock until she came two hours later, shooting cum out of her penis into Jiwan's ass, filling her ass up with her cum. In those two hours, Jiwan came another one hundred twenty times, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting her pussy wet, ass wet, and getting it on Princess Rida.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is chapter one of Tera: The Destructive Sentinel. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a little longer than I originally intended, so sorry if the ending doesn't have a whole lot of dialogue. I was already getting close to the 4k word count and was trying to get the complete lemon scene into the chapter without it getting too long. None the less, I think the chapter turned out pretty well, but I'll let you be the judge of that. I know I already explained Jiwan's appearance in this chapter, but there is a bit more information about her that I couldn't get into the chapter. The Arkana Jiwan looks a lot like the guardian Jiwan with Poharan's hair except that she is a Lyn that has nine-tailed fox ears and tail. Her body is the same as that of the whipper class from Scarlet Blade with a BWH of 32DD, 21, 34, but her ass has more depth, her arms, thighs, and calves are a bit bigger, and her areolas are like that in the picture below with inverted nipples.</p><p>https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3746331?q=ordfav%3AHollyMonica</p><p>As for Jiwan's height, I'm not sure how tall or short a Lyn is in the Blade and Soul world. There is much debate about how short a Lyn is, but there is no clarification. What I do know is that the tallest Lyn is the same height as the shortest Jin. I estimate that the shortest Jin is around 4'11", which is the ideal height of a 12-year-old girl, and the same height as a Sentinel and that I think an Elin is. I'm not sure how accurate I am on the Elin as I do not know their height, but 4'11" would definitely make sense for them. I changed Jiwan's height to be two feet shorter than the average Elin, which is probably a bit taller than the average height for a Lyn. Originally, I placed Jiwan's height at 3'5½" tall, which is in between my character Hua's height from my story "Magical Girls Legends," which is 2' tall and the height of Sentinel and what I believe the tallest height of Elin is.</p><p>The outfit that Jiwan is wearing is the Sentinel version of Cybertronic lingerie, and she may get another outfit depending on what you all want to see. I could have her continue through the world of Tera only in the Sentinel Cybertronic lingerie, or I could give her another outfit like the Sentinel Gammaswift Suit. The choice is yours, so feel free to leave a comment to let me know which outfit you would like her to wander the Tera world in, and if you want to see both, a Blade and Soul outfit, or a Tera outfit, those are optional as well. However, keep in mind that the outfits would be altered slightly to fight Jiwan, so they may change a bit.</p><p>In case you are wondering, the outfit that Princess Rida is wearing is the Follower's Garb, which is a cloth armor.</p><p><strong>Other Note:</strong> The relationships for Jiwan is currently Elin and Faeries, and there may be more like Vampir and mounts such as Horses, Wolves, Tigers, Dragons, and Naga, depending on what you all want to see. By Naga, I'm directly referring to the four-legged big bams that are roaming Tera. I could keep the relationship exclusively to Elins and Faeries, or I can add more relationships. The choice is yours, so feel free to leave a comment to let me know which relationships you would like to see in the story.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Blade and Soul, Scarlet Blade, Tera, any of the music, or any NPC characters, but I do own my own OC character.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tension and Battlefield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last time, the Arkana Jiwan Poharan Sokyun found herself in a different world and ran into the Princess of Elins, Rida. The two had a bit of fun that lasted them twenty-two hours, but now it's time for the story to continue. What adventures will Jiwan get into in this new world? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jiwan and Princess Rida finished, Jiwan pulled Rida's penis out of her and climbed off her before standing up, showing no fatigue despite having came one thousand three hundred twenty times. Princess Rida continued to lay on the ground, worn out from their recent activities, looking up at the mysterious girl she believes is an Elin. When they finished, it was twenty-two hours later, but despite that, the sun was still out casting its brilliant light upon the world. Surprisingly no one came out to see what all the ruckus was about, but Princess Rida knew that the other Elins most likely heard and smelled the girl's pheromones that she was still releasing out.</p><p>"Awe, now… your ears… and tail… is all dirty," pouted Princess Rida, upset at seeing her beautiful animal ears dirty with dirt and grass from the ground.</p><p>Jiwan didn't know what she said and ignored it as she waved her hand in the air, bringing up a screen that appeared in front of her and getting Rida's attention.</p><p><em>"Incredible, she already knows how to open the inventory,"</em> thought Rida as she continued to watch her.</p><p>The inventory was a magical storage device that allows people to carry weapons, armors, money, and items. It is a storage device that was not common in Jiwan's world before the cataclysmic destroyed the world, but it was established after the world ended.</p><p>Princess Rida watched as Jiwan took out some water and hygiene products before taking off her lingerie and went about partially cleaning her body, fur, and fox ears. When she was done with that, Princess Rida watched as Jiwan groomed the rest of her body and her tail with her tongue. As Jiwan was washing her fur-like hair, Princess Rida noticed she didn't have human ears and looked at her curiously. The girl was similar to that of the Elin race, but she was different at the same time. Perhaps she was a new breed of Elins.</p><p>Princess Rida decided to follow the girl and got up on unsteady legs before she went about washing her body, hair, animal ears, and tail, but unlike Jiwan, she didn't use her tongue to groom herself. Jiwan was finished grooming her body and nine fox tails long before Rida got up and started washing her body. She didn't need to dry her body off as the sunlight dried her off quickly, so while Jiwan waited for Rida to finish, she went about oiling her body and cleaning her lingerie. Once her lingerie was clean, Jiwan put it back on and let the sunlight dry off her lingerie for her. When Princess Rida finished cleaning herself off, she didn't have to bother with drying her body either as the sunlight dried it off for her, so she went about getting back into her clothes.</p><p>While Princess Rida was getting dressed, Jiwan took care of the water, hygiene products, and oil before she equipped her weapons, getting Rida's attention. Princess Rida saw the mysterious girl equip herself with a large elegant silver and gold greatsword with a brilliant blue lightning aura in the form of a dragon, which circled up and down the blade that was a foot and a half bigger than herself, which hung on her back on an angle. Additionally, she equipped herself with a small elegant black and gold sword with a reddish-golden lightning aura that pulsed down the blade and looked too small to be a sword, which hung on her back horizontally with the edge down, and two guns that hung on her side on her legs. The greatsword was pretty large, especially compared to the girl's size, but it was not uncommon to Princess Rida. The smaller sword was a different story as Princess Rida has never seen a sword so short before. With that done, Jiwan made her way over to her mech and stored it away in her inventory, making Rida's eyes widen.</p><p><em>"What? Did she just store that Argon in her inventory?" </em>questioned Rida.</p><p>Jiwan climbed back out of the crater and looked at Rida, who was only partially dressed.</p><p>"Oh, I should finish getting dressed," said Rida.</p><p>She went about putting on her purple panties and shoes.</p><p>"Well, we should head back to Pora Elinu," said Rida.</p><p>Jiwan continued to stand there and look at her without showing any emotion, but she didn't know what she said. Rida knew that the girl most likely didn't understand what she said and ignored it. She turned around and started making her way to the city Pora Elinu when a maroonish light flashed by her, making her stop and look back to see the girl was gone and look around to see her come to a stop in front of her, looking back at her with her eyes blinking.</p><p><em>"Impressive, what speed," </em>thought Rida in awe.</p><p>Jiwan recalculated out Princess Rida's walking speed and made her way back to her and behind her. Princess Rida continued on her way to the city Pora Elinu, looking back momentarily to see the girl was following close behind her. As they continued making their way to the city Pora Elinu, there was a noise, and Princess Rida turned to see an enormous creature charging toward them.</p><p>"It's a Searing Fangspawn," said Rida.</p><p>Jiwan recognized the threat and reacted quickly, unequipping her weapons and bringing out her mech before jumping inside. She took off quickly, leaving a maroonish trail behind her, and got in front of Princess Rida before rapidly firing both machine guns on the incoming target with unmatched precision, blowing chunks through the creature. The creature was enraged and didn't stop as it continued its advance toward them. Jiwan took off quickly to the side, leaving a maroonish trail, making the creature change directions as it headed toward her, and continued rapidly firing on the target while moving around, blowing gaping holes through the creature until it fell crashing into the ground. Jiwan didn't stop and continued firing on the creature's husk peppering it with precise accuracy, shredding the creature to parts, and covering the ground in blood and gore.</p><p>Princess Rida continued to watch in surprise and amazement as the girl continued to take down the BAM with the mechanical object, with such skill that Princess Rida has never seen anyone possess. When Jiwan finished and considered the creature officially finished, she climbed out of the mech and stored it back into her inventory before equipping her weapons and making her way back over to Rida. Princess Rida continued to look at Jiwan in awe of her power, who continued to look back at her and wait.</p><p>"Hmmm. What a flimsy creature," said Jiwan. "I didn't even really need to use my mech after all."</p><p>Princess Rida didn't know what she said, so she ignored it and turned back around. They continued on their way to the city Pora Elinu and started crossing the bridge that went over the now deep large crater, which was left by the lake's disappearance, and over to a hole in the trunk of the tree.</p><p>"Oh, Princess Rida, welcome… gahh!" said the Porpori before startled at seeing Jiwan. "Another Elin?"</p><p>"Yeah, but different," said another Porpori.</p><p>Princess Rida ignored them as she made her way through the hole and into the city with Jiwan following her. Jiwan caught all the people's attention when she entered the city, making their heads turn, looking at her in surprise or awe of her beauty. She looked around to see that there were a few people, but there weren't very many. Perhaps they stayed in their house, was gone, or that they was like her and there weren't very many of them.</p><p>"What a beautiful Elin," said a few of the girls.</p><p>Jiwan looked around at the girls and noticed that they all had animal ears and tails such as cat and fox, with Princess Rida being the only exception with squirrel tail and ears. All of the Elins could smell the powerful pheromones that Jiwan was letting out and looked at her with want, but before they could pounce on her, Princess Rida got in front of them, catching their attention.</p><p>"Sis, why are you back?" questioned an Elin.</p><p>Jiwan turned to look at the girl to see she was one of the girls with fox ears and a tail, but she wasn't as pretty as Princess Rida or a few other girls.</p><p>"I came back to let you know the lake has dried up," answered Princess Rida.</p><p>"What!" exclaimed the Elin. "That's impossible."</p><p>One of the Popori's that was guarding the entrance overheard and made his way inside. "What she says is the truth, Princess. All that remains is a deep crater where the lake remains."</p><p>All the people's eyes widen at the news. It was a problematic issue for the Elins as no more Elins could be born with the lake dried up. The Elin that was the sister of Princess Rida moved to the side a little and got a view of Jiwan.</p><p>"She's sure a beautiful Elin," said the Elin.</p><p>"I'm not going to let you have her, and I already fucked her," replied Princess Rida.</p><p>The Elin narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying you're going to fight me?"</p><p>"She is a nine-tailed fox and deserves to be with someone strong," replied Princess Rida.</p><p>"I'm not going to let either of you have her," said another Elin.</p><p>"I'm not going to let any of you have her," said another Elin.</p><p>All the Elins glared at one another.</p><p>Jiwan didn't know what they all said and continued to look at them with a neutral face, showing no emotion, but she knew what was going on. She could sense the tension between them and knew that her pheromones influenced them. They all wanted her for themselves, and it didn't matter if they was female or a female with a penis.</p><p>Every Elin around the world was recalled back to Pora Elinu. When they arrived, the first thing they noticed was the disappearance of Lake of Tears, which they noticed from in the sky. Once they landed, they made their way into the city to see the most beautiful Elin, which made them look at her in awe and all the other Elins, who was glaring at each other.</p><p>"I agree, which is why she should be with me," said the Elin that was a sister to Princess Rida.</p><p>"No, she should be with me," said another Elin.</p><p>The Elins started arguing with each other about who Jiwan should be with, and each of them had a blush on their cheeks except for Princess Rida, who already fucked her. Soon arguing was not enough, and they all drew their weapons of choice before they sprung forward and started fighting each other. Pora Elinu became a battleground between the Elins and spread out into the surrounding areas, making the other races and creatures flee the area from their battle.</p><p>The battle raged on for weeks, with many of the Elins perishing in the battle, and the tree that was once home to the Elins was caught on fire along with several other trees and grass in the surrounding areas, turning the once beautiful place of Pora Elinu into a blazing inferno and a shadow of its former self. They made sure to keep their battle and attacks way from Jiwan, who watched the battle from a nearby tree that was the only one that was not caught on fire, showing no emotions for the fallen dead and weak. The first person to fall in the battle was Princess Rida's sister by the hands of Princess Rida herself. The battle continued until all that remained was the most beautiful and strongest of the Elins, which was only ten of them.</p><p>"I got you now!" exclaimed an Elin as she threw a fire attack at Princess Rida.</p><p>Before anything could happen, Jiwan jumped down and took off extremely quickly, leaving a maroonish trail behind her and getting in front of Rida, taking the brunt of the attack, making both of the Elins gasp in shock and lower their weapons.</p><p>"You're mine!" exclaimed another Elin.</p><p>Jiwan didn't need to turn to look as she took off extremely quickly, leaving a maroonish trail behind her, and got in front of the Elin that attacked Princess Rida, blocking the incoming attack with her greatsword and making the axe shatter upon impact. All the Elins saw that and lowered their weapons, not wanting to attack the girl.</p><p>"W-W-What? Why are you protecting her?" questioned the Elin.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I do not understand," replied Jiwan.</p><p>"That's not going to work. She doesn't understand our language," replied Rida. "I think we should call it a truce for now until we can find out what she wants to say."</p><p>"That sounds good to me," replied the Elin that was wielding an axe.</p><p>"Agreed," said another Elin.</p><p>The rest of the Elins agreed to call it a truce until they could find out what the girl wanted to say.</p><p>With the battle temporarily put to an end, the remaining Elins taught Jiwan how to read, write, and speak their language and everything about their world. Surprisingly, Jiwan was a quick study and rapidly learned everything that they had to teach her. It was surprising because even an Elin would take longer to learn everything than it took her. Jiwan learned that the girls were a race called Elins and about the other races around the world.</p><p>They were currently sitting around in the grass by the only tree in the untouched area from the battle with Jiwan in front of them.</p><p>"Now that you can speak, are you an Elin?" asked Princess Rida.</p><p>"I don't have a problem with answering your questions, but perhaps you should introduce yourselves first," replied Jiwan. "I still don't know who each of you are."</p><p>"Ah, yeah, good point," said Princess Rida. "I'm Princess Rida, the last remaining Princess of the Elin race."</p><p>"I'm Hermaiorni," said an Elin with red hair, purple eyes, and bunny ears and tail.</p><p>"I'm Euna," said an Elin with white hair, blue eyes, and ram horns and tail.</p><p>"I'm Reska," said an Elin with brown hair, blue eyes, and fox ears and tail.</p><p>"I'm Yasring," said another Elin with black hair, purple eyes, and fox ears and tail.</p><p>"I'm Nipuni," said an Elin with black hair, brown eyes, and black cat ears and tail.</p><p>"I'm Siruna," said another Elin with black hair, brown eyes, and black cat ears and tail.</p><p>"I'm Ronelyn," said another Elin with brown hair, blue eyes, and fox ears and tail. "I used to be a palace knight."</p><p>"I'm Ketyna," sand another Elin with brown hair, blue eyes, and fox ears and tail. "I used to be a palace knight."</p><p>"I'm Naikara," said another Elin with black hair, brown eyes, and black cat ears and tail.</p><p>"Thank you," replied Jiwan. "Now that I know who is who, I can start answering your questions. No, I'm not an Elin. I'm an Arkana Lyn named Jiwan Poharan Sokyun, and it is a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>The Elins was glad to know her name but was confused.</p><p>"Arkana?" questioned Princess Rida.</p><p>"Lyn?" questioned Euna.</p><p>"The Lyn is a race that are descendants from the Kirin, legendary animals that were both mischievous and unpredictable," explained Jiwan. "They was a race from the world in which I came from back twenty-two years ago when martial artists paved the way before a cataclysmic event destroyed the world, killing all the races."</p><p>"Wait, killed all the races?" questioned Hermaiorni. "What about you?"</p><p>"The Arkana is a genetically engineered, technologically-augmented, walking cloning factory, super-martial artist, super-solider," answered Jiwan. "I'm a clone and the last of my kind."</p><p>The Elins blushed and gasped at the news and looked at her in amazement and sadness, with the latter being an emotion that Jiwan was not familiar with.</p><p>"Well, you certainly look human enough to me," replied Princess Rida.</p><p>"Same here," Euna agreed.</p><p>"Yeah, you look so much like a human that I'm surprised your even a clone," said Hermaiorni, "and your race is extremely interesting and cute."</p><p>Jiwan blushed at the compliment of her looks.</p><p>"What about your outfit?" asked Euna. "Not that I'm complaining."</p><p>"It's a special woven, conductive thread that was designed to amplify an Arkana's pleasure experience a hundred fold," answered Jiwan.</p><p>Each of the Elins blushed.</p><p>"Wait, you mean all those times you came wasn't because of my huge fat penis?" questioned Princess Rida.</p><p>"Not exactly, but it does require pleasure, so without your penis, I wouldn't have gotten off unless it was by other means," answered Jiwan.</p><p>"Why did you stop us from fighting?" asked Hermaiorni. "You do realize we was fighting for you, right?"</p><p>"Yes, I realized the reason why you was fighting from the start, but I don't want you wasting such talent and beauty," answered Jiwan.</p><p>"We are not as talented and beautiful as you," replied Princess Rida.</p><p>Jiwan blushed at the compliment. "My main goal is to bring my races back, a task that was previously demeaned as a failure until now, so I have selected all of you as my mates."</p><p>"Well, if that is what you want, I have no problem with that," answered Princess Rida.</p><p>"Me either," said Hermaiorni.</p><p>"Same here," said Yasring.</p><p>"Agreed, and besides, my weapon was already destroyed in the battle," said Euna. "Your strength and abilities are impressive."</p><p>"That was the greatsword, not me," replied Jiwan. "Morning's Glory is a greatsword of infinite power bestowed upon me before my creation by the Divine Realm, and Nightmare's Grim is a dagger of infinite power bestowed upon me before my creation by the Nightmare Realm from the world in which I came."</p><p>"What powerful weapons," remarked Yasring.</p><p>"I am a living breading weapon," replied Jiwan.</p><p>"That may be true, but you are also a human, or at least in my eyes," said Hermaiorni.</p><p>"Agreed," said the other Elins.</p><p>"I am not a human. I am an Arkana Lyn," replied Jiwan.</p><p>"Uh, I meant that your a living being to me," Hermaiorni corrected herself.</p><p>Jiwan smiled at the ten Elins, who all agreed with her.</p><p>"Speaking of, how did you get here?" asked Euna.</p><p>"I don't really know," answered Jiwan. "When I awoke, I was underwater when I saw an Elin that looked just like you, except that she had blonde hair."</p><p>The Elins all looked at one another. Could she have seen the spirit of Elinu, their goddess?</p><p>"I'm confused by one thing," said Jiwan.</p><p>"Yes, what is that?" asked Princess Rida, turning her head back to her.</p><p>"Why do you have a penis? Aren't you a female?" asked Jiwan.</p><p>"Oh, I guess you don't know about that," said Princess Rida. "In this world, there are those called futanari, which are females with a penis, balls, and pussy, but there are regular females too."</p><p>Jiwan took the information and added it to her database for future references. She went on to explain to them everything about herself, her weapons, and the mech. Even going so far as showing them her mech, getting inside it, and zooming around the area, shooting off a few rounds at some dead trees that she shredded and made crash into the ground. The Elins was all impressed with her sheer power and very interested in her technology, but they knew that the only one who can operate the mech and her guns was Jiwan. When Jiwan finished showing what she can do, she climbed out of the mech, stored it in her inventory, and made her way back over in front of the Elins.</p><p>"Jiwan Poharan Sokyun, at your command, Commander," saluted Jiwan at Princess Rida.</p><p>"Uh, I'm not a Commander. I'm just the Elin Princess Rida," replied Rida.</p><p>"Understood, Commander," saluted Jiwan. "Documenting information now." She took the time to document the information at a lightning-fast speed. "I'm at your command, Princess Rida."</p><p>"Well, I suppose since you are a super-soldier that works," replied Rida. "Very well, for your first order of business, Jiwan." Princess Rida got undressed and laid down on the ground. "I order you to fuck all of us."</p><p>"Roger that," replied Jiwan before pouncing on Rida and moving her lingerie aside, raising her body until the tip of Princess Rida's penis touched her pussy before impaling herself on her cock and bouncing up and down relentlessly.</p><p>"AAAAH… YES, THAT'S JUST WHAT I NEEDED! A PUSSY!" moaned Princess Rida as she started moving her hips in rhythm with Jiwan's movement, making her balls smack her in the ass. "YOU GOT SUCH AN AMAZING PUSSY! TO THINK YOU CAN TAKE SUCH A MONSTROUS COCK!"</p><p>Jiwan was already blushing due to Princess Rida and the other Elins Pheromones, but she was happy at the compliment of her pussy.</p><p>"YOU REALLY LIKE THAT HUGE FAT DICK, DON'T YOU!" asked Princess Rida as she felt Jiwan cum.</p><p>"AAAAH… YES, YES… GIVE ME THAT DICK! MORE, MORE! GIVE ME MORE ELIN COCK!" moaned Jiwan giving a lewd face with her tongue hanging out and eyes rolled up in her head.</p><p>The other Elins had a blush on their cheeks from Jiwan's pheromones and got undressed, revealing their penises and balls. Euna, Hermaiorni, and Yasring's penises was twelve inches long and fourteen inches in girth, and their balls was the size of oranges. Siruna, Ronelyn, Ketyna, Nipuni, Reska, and Naikara's penises was ten inches long and ten inches in girth, and their balls was the size of apples.</p><p>Euna made her way around behind Jiwan, who leaned down, allowing her to climb on top of her and start humping her, sending her penis in and out of between her ass cheeks. Hermaiorni and Yasring made their way in front of Jiwan and got on their knees with their penises in front of Jiwan and Princess Rida's face. Ronelyn and Ketyna made their way in front of Jiwan and to the side, getting on their knees with their penises out for her. Euna finally found the correct hole and rammed her penis inside Jiwan's ass.</p><p>"AAAAH… MMMM… YES, YES… GIVE ME THAT COCK! FUCK MY ASS WITH THAT ELIN DICK!" moaned Jiwan before engulfing Hermaiorni's penis in her mouth and grabbing Ronelyn and Ketyna's penises, bobbing her head up and down Hermaiorni's cock, stopping momentarily to circle her tongue around her dick and take her out of her mouth before licking up and down her penis and across her balls.</p><p>As Jiwan sucked on Hermaiorni's dick, she was moving her small hands up and down Ronelyn and Ketyna's penises, masturbating their cocks. Ronelyn and Ketyna moved their hips along with Jiwan's movement relentlessly.</p><p>"OOOOH… AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… SUCK MY DICK! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MOUTH AND ROUGH TONGUE YOU HAVE!" moaned Hermaiorni.</p><p>"MMMM… OOOOH… YES, YES… MASTURBATE MY COCK!" moaned Ronelyn and Ketyna.</p><p>While they was doing that, Siruna and Nipuni made their way to the left side of Jiwan, Princess Rida, and Euna before they turned to each other and pressed their penises against one another before moving their hips relentlessly, rubbing their cocks against one another and making their balls smack each other. Reska and Naikara made their way to the ride side of Jiwan, Princess Rida, and Euna before they turned to each other and pressed their dicks against one another before moving their hips relentlessly, rubbing their cocks against one another and making their balls smack each other.</p><p>Jiwan continued to fuck, suck, and masturbate the Elins' penises with the Elins switching between them, allowing each of the Elins to fuck each of Jiwan's holes for a total of one day each. They came all over Jiwan, covering her body in their cum and filling her pussy, ass, and mouth with their cum. When they was done, Jiwan brought out some water, hygiene products, and oil before partially cleaning her body off with the Elins joining her.</p><p>"What's the oil for?" asked Hermaiorni.</p><p>"Oil gives the body nutrients and is used by martial artists to help make it harder for an opponent to gasp them," answered Jiwan.</p><p>The Elins was interested in hearing about the oil, having never heard of it before.</p><p>"So, you just use any oil?" asked Hermaiorni.</p><p>"No, only specific non-flammable oil can be used on the body," replied Jiwan as she went about grooming the rest of her body and nine fox tails with her tongue.</p><p>"That makes sense," said Princess Rida. "Wouldn't want to be caught on fire."</p><p>They continued to clean or groom their bodies, animal ears, and tails before Jiwan and the Elins all used the oil on their body, making their skin glisten in the light, but it was more noticeable on Jiwan than the Elins due to her dark skin. Once they was oiled, the Elins all went about getting dressed in their clothes while Jiwan cleaned her lingerie before she put it back on.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is chapter two of Tera: The Destructive Sentinel. I do hope you like it. I'm pleasantly happy that I could get the chapter long enough to be a chapter of its own without having to get too further into the story. There was a bit more information about what Jiwan's Pheromones can do with how strong they are, and we got to hear more about Jiwan and her outfit, which is a little different from the original Scarlet Blade outfit. Jiwan doesn't really need an amplifier to her chakra powers or chi powers, so I decided to change that as I deemed it useless. There is probably many other beautiful or pretty Elin NPC in the game of Tera, but these names was the first ones that I found in the game prior to the servers being shut down, so I decided to go with them. </p><p>Since no one has told me what outfit they would like to see Jiwan wear throughout the world of Tera, I decided to continue with the one that she currently has on, but it is still open for discussion in case you would like to see her get a new outfit. The outfits that she will most likely get are either from Scarlet Blade, Tera, or Blade and Soul, so if there is an outfit that you would like to see her wear, feel free to leave a comment below, but keep in mind that some outfits may be modified to fight Jiwan specifically. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Tera: The Destructive Sentinel.</p><p><strong>Note: </strong>Jiwan's greatsword, Morning's Glory, is identical to the Dragonfang Greatsword in the game Blade and Soul, and her Dagger, Nightmare's Grim, is identical to the Aransu Dagger in the game Blade and Soul.</p><p><strong>Other Note:</strong> The relationships for Jiwan is still currently Elin and Faeries, and I decided to omit Vampir due to the storyline, but if there is a relationship that you would like to see, such as the mounts like horses, wolves, tigers, dragons, and Naga, it is still open for discussion, so please leave a comment below and let me know what relationship you would like to see get with Jiwan.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Blade and Soul, Scarlet Blade, Tera, any of the music, or any NPC characters, but I do own my own OC character.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>